infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John White
Merged with The Beast Talk Page Did some general tidying up. Made sure verb tenses agreed and the like, and rephrased a few of the more obtuse sentences. IceCrystal 22:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) John possibly a conduit? You know, I hadn't thought of it before, but in one of the Dead Drops, John states that he was beaten severely to 'awaken' his power, and that he was told that should he fail to exhibit mentalist abilities, he would be beaten to death. I wonder if this suggests John may have actually done something to impress the First Sons? Or does it say in game? theory: unidentified man in car park hey guys! I'm new to this Wiki and just thought I'd add my opnion. So anyway, does anyone remember that silhouette in the garage? initially everyone thought it was kessler but then this view changed to many thinking it was just some random civilian. However, I'm starting to think that this mysterious silhouette is John. after reading the dead drop titled "The Blast", John States that he "Fond the ray sphere in the blast crater next to some kid". he then goes on to say that he's "going to try and hold up somewhere". i'm assuming that this "somewhere" was the garage ( but only temporarily) until he was spotted by the cop in the helicopter. If we think about it: it makes sense to the storyline (instead of having some random civilian as the silhouette with absolutely no connotation to the game itself). That's just what I think anyway. Not stating this as fact. feel free to let me know what you guys think. That actully does sound very reasonable.User:ZombieKilla726 01:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Beast Speculation ﻿I just Read the John White Page and the Beast Page and I can't find hide nor hair of evidence that supports the claim that John White is the Beast someone provide some source to this claim, in the mean time it's coming down. (Brandon Storm9 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Agreed. I know this has already been dealt with, but there is evidence from infamous 1, we knew that john was a conduit, and we knew that regardless of your karmic choices he *Dies* in some way shape or form, when I saw that I knew they had plans for him. Main Pic I know the spoiler warning is at the top but could we keep the old photo of John at the start? the Beast photo kinda makes it impossible to miss the spoiler. Besides the page should be about the person, and the Beast is not the same individual. The Beast pic would be better lower down to illustrate the differenceIronreaper 01:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Done. I agree with you, actually. Alareiks Admin 07:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Inaccurate information Why is the page locked? There is some inaccurate info about John as the Beast - stating that he is John's body but the mind of the Ray Sphere. It is, in fact, John White, as he explains, and that when he was 'reborn' he was just nerves and instinct, and naturally attacked the most threatenning thing at that time - Cole. He eventually regained his concious thought, however. , : I am, together with AssassinRome, currently merging John White and the Beast pages, that's why its locked. Sorry, you'll just have to deal with the errors for now. Oh, and sign your comment. ;) [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 07:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Why would you merge those articles? Someone not done with inFamous 2 may feel like searching The Beast, and get redirected to John White. Massive spoiler without even getting the warning. 17:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. This is a wiki, and nearly every page contains spoilers. There is also a spoiler warning at the top of the page. Did you miss it? Then, I'm afraid to tell you your life is ruined. Searched for the Beast? Then you're jsut gonna have to be prepared. Now, as the merge is already done, try not to destroy it. Alareiks 100% 18:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) John White section is wrong. Er, my bad didn't see there was another topic the same as mine about the whole ray sphere taking over johns body being false, not sure how to sign correctly either..I'm new Klaridon: 11:45am GMT+10 June 11. Abilites Couldn't the beast have abilities related to heat? That would explain everything. :Well he could. In the scene with the Beast, he is shown to have some sort of flames coming out of his hands, so it is highly possible. But we do not know the true extent of these powers, whether they're strong, weak, part of another power, etc. CirChris -Here to help! 00:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Well technically that is untrue. They're obviously very powerful, considering he can defeat cole/kessler, and damn near destroy the world with them. Also, he would have to have some sort of invulnrability, like Cole's resistance to damage in the game. I mean, It's not like the worlds army wouldn't have tried to stop The Beast when it was laying waste to the planet. -- Superchickin86 01:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering one of the cutscenes shows a beaten up tank, i'd say yes the army tried.-- 14:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I'd say he's tough. They used words like "Impossibly powerful, exceedingly powerful (or was that mine?)". I think if you look back in his introducing cutscene, the moon is shattered! motherf@#%er destroyed the moon! If we have any hope of defeating him in inFAMOUS 2, we have to become GOD. -- Ultraman468 ::::It being related to heat may also imply that he is Cole as in InFamous 2 cole can learn pyrokinesis if he is evil and chooses Nix. -- Giunhao :::::Well I think that The Beast's powers include Terrakinesis (earth manipulation) and Pyrokinesis, as you can see The Beast destroyed the moon and created many volcanos thats why he is probaly more powerful, and it also explains his super strength, check a website called powerlisting.wikia.com -- Kunglao609 01:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::MOTHER OF GOD!!! I JUST SAW IN A TRAILER THAT THE BEAST IS HUGE! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT IT! -- Ultraman468, May 24, 2011. :::::: :::::: If you've seen the recent video(or the picture thereof) of cole fighting the beast you :::::: see that at some point the beast loses a chunk of his head and inside is magma :::::: or lava whichever is the correct term. It's possible the true beast is in the centre of :::::: giant version. Pulseman215, June 1, 2011 :::::: :::::: :::::: I have seen some guy getting the game early and I saw that the Beast can somehow control gravity and can regenerate I have updated the powers sections. Epzaos, June 2, 2011 Early Arrival In InFAMOUS 2 it is made clear that the Beast had arrivied earlier then in Kessler's timeline and that as a result of him changing the timeline the Beast appeared soon the expected. My personal theory is that it was Kessler's involvement with the Ray Sphere, in the last cut-scene of the first game Cole finds out the truth about Kessler (that he is Cole from a different future) and that he accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere for the First Sons. This means that the Ray Sphere was created in Kessler's time but much later and that his influence allowed for its quick completion. So it's safe to guess that the Beast has some connection to the Ray Sphere, this doesn't help in discerning the Beast's identity but it does explain his early arrival. -- Tripodssj6 12:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think that it is fairly obvious that the early construction of the Ray Sphere was the reason for The Beast's early arrival. I think that the blast made the beast seeing how he seemed to just manifest in Empire City. So the only reason I think it came earlier was because the blast happened earlier. -- 22:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The Beast may have been a First Son at one time. Evidence- the Ray Sphere was being developed without Kessler's help in his original timeline. Since Kessler advanced the development of the Ray Sphere when he went back in time, The Beast has showed up much earlier than expected, but still showing up in the two timelines. Only the First Sons had access to the Ray Sphere and possiblly the blueprints and technology to make it. -- Anonymous :::Actually, with all due respect, we don't know enough about Kessler's time to confirm or deny that Kessler had any involvement with the development of the ray sphere in his own time. We know that he accellerated the Ray Sphere's development in the timeline used In-game, which seems to suggest that he at least had access to the blue prints and designs prior to his time jump. However, this doesn't confirm anything. I'm not going to off your theory, since I kinda like it. I'm just saying that Kessler having anything or nothing to do with the ray sphere in his own time is little more than speculation at this time. Just saying. -- Pwndulquiorra 01:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, very true. But Kessler most likely did know that there was a Ray Sphere and that it was created by the First Sons at some time during his life in his own time-line. -- Anonymous :::::His involvement with the First sons in-game does seem to suggest that. I agree. However, that's pretty much all that we can assume about Kessler without going all around, and even outside of the realm of possibility. InFamous 2 will most likely give us a little more info about Kessler's time at some point. It seems unlikely that they'd leave us completely in the dark about Kessler for that long unless Sucker Punch wants to do with Kessler what they did with Arpeggio in Sly 2. If the InFamous series ends and we still don't have any information about Kessler's own time, then by that point, we can pretty much make all the secret speculation that we want. But, until then, we'll just have to hope that Nate Fox is planning on revealing more about Kessler. I know I am. -- Pwndulquiorra 23:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer I just recently watched the Introduction Cutscene for InFamous 2, and during the recap, it showed the picture of the Beast from the first game and then shows us an more detailed picture where the Beast's body is shown to be composed of Lava. Do we put this in his description? -- Chimoshi 09:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I just watched this new video, showing the beast with an arm the size of a statue. Here's the link to where i found it = http://www.moderngames101.com/infamous-2-hero-edition-unboxed-new-trailer-unleashed/ If you look behind the statue as the Beast picks it up, you can see his eyes, as well as the cracks on his chest. The Beast is apparantly a very large fellow. -- Anonymous ::Yes, it would appear that those comic book cut scenes can be quite misleading when it comes to size and other various details. In the cut scene "Pandora's Box", it showed the moon broken in half. Maybe that was just an exageration? Can anyone else think of examples from those cut scenes? Possibly something that could make and interesting story twist. 06:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : In inFamous, Kessler reveals that he is from an alternate timeline. He tells Col Is the Beast REALLY John White? Or is it Evil Cole? e everything that will happen. Later on, Cole fights "The Beast," and loses. So he travels to New Marais in order to beef up his powers. In the process, he meets Kuo and Nix, who both have their own corresponding powers(Ice and Fire.) After choosing one of them, he goes on to obtain the RFI. This is where it gets weird. Most people would think that the Good Ending is canon since the good ending in the first one was. However, my theory leads me to believe that the EVIL ending is canon. Here's why: When Cole chooses the evil side, he destroys the RFI, and kills Zeke(weird since Zeke was most likely killed by the Beast.)"The Beast" then gives Cole his power. They travel the world, changing those who are willing into Conduits, and those who aren't into corpses. THIS is where I go off the deep end. Sometime after the events of inFamous 2, Cole learns time travel. He travels back in time to destroy the world Kessler currently lives in. Kessler, claimed he was strong enough, but fled for the safety of his family. THEN, time goes on and his family dies. He confronts the beast(Now Evil Cole), but loses. In order to PREVENT(And eventually create) the Beat from happening, HE goes back in time to speed up the production of the Ray Sphere, and in a massive circle, makes the events of inFamous occur. Comments? Its not evil cole its John. Also they should merge this page with John bc the ray sphere is not sentient its a device. John was just doing what he thought was right and thats what the game can confirm. Wiki should be canon not speculation Narutofox94 04:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Narutofox94 18:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Ending of the greatest video game is a rip-off!!!!! Can anyone explain why they didn't let us continue getting all the blast shards and dead drops and completing side missions after the last mission and let us still be "The Beast"? it really pissed me off, I was so excited that we got to become the very thing we set out to destroy and then after the credits it's like "Congradulations, you have completed INFAMOUS 2. We have wound back the clock to before your final decision so that you can do and collect everything else in the game." Why SuckerPunch would you not let us be the beast for the duration of the game after the last misson.???????!!!!!!!! Why did Kessler speed up the Ray Sphere If Kessler had used his influence in the first sons to get rid of the Ray Sphere all together then The Beast would never have existed in the first place. Or am i wrong? Kessler most likely didn't know that the Beast was created by the destruction of the Ray Sphere and besides he needed the Ray Sphere if he was going to make Cole strengher. Tripodssj6 14:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Since this page is locked, could someone who is able please remove the stuff about the beast being the living incarnation of the ray sphere? The game makes it pretty clear that it's just John, he has full control over his actions and it is never even slightly implied that his body is merely a host to the ray sphere. The Beast is a fairly important character and we should not be spreading misinformation or speculation with our articles. Thank you. AnEvilSock 02:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Questions So John as the Beast is said to be able to use all powers a conduit could use. I saw a blue fire wielding conduit in the Evil Ending and the woman that can fly. Could John also use blue fire, fly and teleport great distances? Nix and Kuo can teleport only a few meters but John as the Beast should be able to teleport more than 1000 miles. ShenLong Kazama 16:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : No doubt he can teleport. Don't add the fly thing, but add the teleport thing if you want to. Also, he suddenly appears next to Cole during the Plague Ward part, so yeah, he can teleport VERY long distances. Alareiks 100% 20:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know about him being able to use all the powers a Conduit can possess, but here are the ones I saw: gravitikinesis, create black holes from his hands, give an active Conduit any power he wants, amplify a Conduit's powers, throw lava balls, teleport, telepathy, turn into that Beast form, durability, regeneration, super strength, transfer his powers into another Conduit, could sense the RFI and probably see the plague and Conduit gene in people (like he allows Cole to do near the end of the game), possibly exploding without Ray Sphere effects, and could drain the neuro-eletricity out of thee individuals around him and put all of that energy into a Conduit to unlock their powers. Anything else would've been cool to see. Ultraman468 6/16/11 Its safe to assume he has got nearly all powers the Ray Sphere can give. Alareiks 100% 21:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Although I think at one point Wolfe in one of the dead drops mentions that the Ray Sphere doesn't just give out the powers. It turns on the conduit gene and that gene determines what power you have. But if John's natural ability is to give/take powers from conduits that could work. So his powers so far are Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism, Flight, Regeneration and Shapeshifting, i guess. ShenLong Kazama 19:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : Something like that, yes. Alareiks 100% 19:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : But what bothers me is that John as the Beast is nearly omnipotent and yet he said that he dislikes killing. So was the mind of the Ray Sphere responsible for that or was it John actually? ShenLong Kazama 19:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It was himself. The Ray Sphere taking over his body thing was something quickly turning into a rumor here on the Wiki. Alareiks 100% 19:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) And John could also use Geokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing and Gravity Manipulation. You can see that in the evil ending when Cole flies and follows John through New Marais. Or did John amplified Cole's powers to an extend where Cole can use his static thrusters to fly instead of gliding? ShenLong Kazama 19:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC)